In general, a vehicle (e.g., an autonomous vehicle, a driverless vehicle, etc.) can have myriad sensors onboard the vehicle. For example, the myriad sensors can include light detection and ranging sensors (or LiDARs), radars, cameras, etc. The myriad sensors can play a central role in functioning of an autonomous or driverless vehicle. For example, LiDARs can be utilized to detect and identify objects (e.g., other vehicles, road signs, pedestrians, buildings, etc.) in a surrounding. LiDARs can also be utilized to determine relative distances of the objects in the surrounding. For another example, radars can be utilized to aid with collision avoidance, adaptive cruise control, blind side detection, etc. For yet another example, cameras can be utilized to recognize, interpret, and/or analyze contents or visual cues of the objects. Data collected from these sensors can then be processed and used, as inputs, to make driving decisions. The myriad sensors can be replaced with replacement sensors or, in some cases, moved from one vehicle to another vehicle.